PS: I Loathe You moi's version
by iheartyou exoh7
Summary: This is my veryyyy fun version of PS: I Loathe You! i hope you guys luhvvv it! Please read summery inside
1. Summery

Make- ups and break downs are IN this time

Make- ups and break downs are IN this time!

**Massie Block:** After the boys had managed to get there way back into the main building she couldn't have been more mad then if she was really poor. But things don't look so bad after her and Derrington talk things out. Her life seems perfect until someone decides to enroll in HER school.

**Claire Lyons:** Her and Cam don't have the nerve to talk to each other still. But with the help of one girl who can easily be mistaken for her fairy gawdmother, maybe things will work out. She hopes so because her stomach has been missing those gummies…

**Alicia Rivera:** Josh and she are the new Posh & Becks, unstoppable with their love. But what happens when someone gets jealous of Alicia, will they manage to take Josh away? Or will he stick to her like paper and glue?

**Dylan Marvil:** New diet. New hair. New body. New crush. Well actually an old one that is getting a round two. Does he like her back for real or just enough to use her?

**Kristin Gregory:** Has reached MSP or Maximum soccer potential since no guy has cought her eye. She's devoting all her time for soccer, will that pay off in the end especially since a certain someone is on the boy's team across the field…

The Clique… the only thing harder then getting in is staying in.


	2. Encounters

Massie Block stepped out of her silver Range Rover as calm and gracefully as she could

Massie Block stepped out of her silver Range Rover as calm and gracefully as she could. No one, but Bean could see her nervous and she _was_ nervous because the Briarwood boys somehow bribed the airhead Headmaster to let them back in to the main building.

"This day is going to be interesting," Alicia Rivera muttered to Claire Lyons behind Massie.

"Tell me about it, I don't know what I'll do if I run into them," Claire responded back while inspecting what nail to bite on.

"OK! Outfit inspection, then we go in, remember _we _are the alphas now and _no one _can take that away." Massie waited for each girl to line up. Alicia stepped forward first.

"So today Alicia is wearing a pink Ralph Lauren blouse, DKNY jean shorts, and sparkly pink Coach flats. Congratulations you're a 9.4," Massie declared.

Alicia bowed as the girls golf- clapped. Claire stepped forward next.

"Confident today are we Kuh- laire? Well anyway, you're wearing my white shirt with the words "Inspiring" written in black across, gray, white and black plaid skirt, and Oh wow! 3 inch criss- cross heels. Good job, I mean because we are trying to make them jealous and all this will totally blow their minds! You're a….. 9.6, extra points for the heels. They show off your legs." Massie smirked than stepped over for Dylan.

Dylan stepped forward, allowing Massie to totally take in her outfit.

"Dark wash, straight legged jeans, red tank with the words, "Let's Rock and Roll across in white, red heels, and chunky bracelets, why are you all punk now?"

"Because my new crush, Jake is," Dylan responded with a sly smile.

"Whatevs you're a 9.5," Massie said while moving down to Kristin.

"Kristin are you a mannequin at Target?" Massie was still fully taking in her outfit.

"Uh…no," Kristin responded to her feet. She twisted a loose strand of her dirty blond hair.

"Then why are you dress in rags," Massie screeched.

Kristin was wearing a long jean skirt that stop in the middle of her calf, white Keds, orange and pink blouse and her hair had some flower in it from the 1920s.

"I thought only Claire wore Keds," Alicia joked.

"My grandma is in town and she's worse then my mom on the whole modest thing, but don't worry, I have my change of clothes in my Prada." Kristin tapped her bag.

"Well then let's hide you and run!" Massie led the girls to the nearest bathroom for Kristin to change.

"OK now you're worthy to even be graded, you're wearing the new Puma track suit-in red and red and white Puma shoes. Congrats you're a 9.4., now me," Massie instructed.

"You're wearing a teal sundress, brown Topper jacket, teal flats by Marc Jacobs and gold accessories, I say n9.7," Alicia mused.

"Ah- greed," the rest responded.

"Yeah well now that we all look totally alpha- ish, let's go!" Massie was sure to act all upbeat for them. But secretly she was asking all these questions to herself on the inside.

_How will this go? Will he make fun of me for beating me in this little game? Do I care? Do I still like him? Does he still like me? What will I do when I see him: smile and act flirty or ignore him? _It was all too much for her.

"Ehmagawd, there they are!" Claire exclaimed.

"What? Where?" Massie turned in a half circle and came face to face with Olivia Ryan; Aka the biggest airhead in the school.

"Olivia, what happened to you!?" Massie gave her a quick once over. She was in light wash jeans, wrinkly green button up and puma sneakers. Kate was being held in her arms carefully.

"Well, Cam, he brokeupwithmeeee!" She started sobbing tearless tears. The clique took no pity on her.

"Question: why are you all the sudden taking such good care of Kate?" Claire asked as she eyed them carefully. She was after all the step- mother.

"I figured if Cam saw how good of a mom I am he would come back to me, by the way you have no idea how many times I have played that song by Baby V," Olivia added.

"Baby V?" Dylan and Kristin laughed in each others shoulders.

"Wow, I can nawt believe I actually felt sorry for you for like a minute there," Massie shrugged and continued down the hall. She really didn't feel any sympathy towards Olivia, but she facted fake acted it because she lived for getting someone's hopes up and then crushing them.

"Uh, Massie.." But she was paying no attention; she was furiously texting Jakkob about her recent hair issue and was too busy to notice anything.

"MASSEI! Massie, watch out!"

But it was too late she crashed right into Derrick. They both fell onto the floor and stared at each other for a long moment. Massie was thinking how embarrassing this was, how immature she looked, what her hair was like, what he was thinking, if he felt the same waves between them saying "Make up you know you're lost without each other!"

Derrick was thinking how funny the whole thing was, how mature Massie was taking this not running off to her friends and crying about it, how beautiful she looked right then she looked so… human. She didn't have the same hard stare she usually wore. And he wondered if she wanted him back as much as he wanted her.

"Uh… hey," Derrick mumbled as he picked himself off the marble floor.

"Hey," Massie whispered as she sat up. She smoothed out her dress and looked at Derrick's puppy dog eyes. He hates me, I know it, Massie thought.

"Listen can we uh talk about the whole thing between us sometime," he asked.

Massie searched for a slight smile or smirk to prove he was joking but he was dead serious. He wanted her back! She could have jumped up and down with this feeling.

"Sure, at lunch, table 19." Massie smiled and walked away, leaving Derrick as happy as a kid on Christmas.

**Heyy; hope you luhved it as much as i did.**

**please reveiw becuhzz otherwise idk if i should continue.**

**ps: ill write more when i get 5 reveiws per chapter.**

**reveiw mee.**

**exohh, megan**


	3. Lunchtime Confessions

**hey you guys; i am SOOOOO x10 sorry that its beens so long. see the funny thing is, isi that i have like 5 more chapters on my computer its just that i never had the time to upload them. so usually i want 5 more reveiws till i put up my next chapter, but this is a gift to you guys so my next chapter which is up is free! : lol. sooo heres chapter 2 for you...**

Massie Block tapped her freshly buffed nails against the bamboo table. Where were they? Was he standing her up? She did nawt, repeat nawt get stood up. She looked around the cafeteria for about the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes. She needed to see his light shaggy blonde hair, puppy brown eyes and Oscar worthy smile. It was weird for her to be heads over Gucci one- of- a- kind heels, but nothing was normal anymore.

Massie looked at the rest of her clique. Dylan was reading the calories of a Luna bar, since she was trying to keep her diet this time. She claims that it would totally work. Massie rolled her eyes. She was probably just doing it to look good in front of Jake.

Kristin was looking out the window and absent-mindedly reading the latest issue of Teen Vouge.

Claire was picking at her cuticles and kicking her feet. Massie felt bad for her- she knew how much she wanted Cam back and how much Cam wanted her. Why couldn't they just make up? Everyone knew they were as cute together as Posh and Becks.

"Massie, relax, they all had gym last period so they'll probably get here in five minutes. Relax," Alicia said. Of course she memorized Josh's schedule.

"Or less," a smooth voice answered to the right of her.

Massie jumped, "Ehmagawd don't scare me like that again!"

Derrick laughed," Sorry."

He took a seat across from her in Claire's usual spot. The girls had pushed table 19 over so the two tables 18 and 19 were making one, big one. The rest of the boys filled in. Interesting Cam raced for a seat across from Claire. But Claire was too busy rolling and unrolling her napkin to notice. Gawd, why couldn't she just read the signs! She kept insisting she would talk to him, but it was too obvious shew as chicken. Once again, it was Massie to the rescue.

Massie whipped out her cell phone.

**Massie: **nice. So u want Claire bac huh?

Massie already knew he would try to deny it. She would have to talk to Derrick to make him talk to Claire.

**Cam: **y would u say that

**Massie: **cus u keep side glancing at her

Cam's cheeks turned bright red. He stuck his tongue out at Massie and typed one final text.

**Cam: **I can handle myself. Thnx. p

"So, uh, how are you?" Derrick asked as he took a bite of his burger. Ketchup squirted out of it and landed in his tray.

"Usual. How about you?" Massie took a sip of her Vitamin Water. It woke her senses.

"Listen, I don't think you're immature Mass, I just I don't know. I guess needed that break to realize how much I miss you," he suddenly blurted out.

Whoa, where did that come from?

Cam snickered and Derrick punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oh, well I don't know. I mean personally I think I'm messed up with out you. Because you're the first person to make me feel self- conscience." Massie shrugged. She never in a million years thought she would admit that, but why not let him know how she felt. He opened up to her and isn't that what couples do?

"No, dude, you broke up with her 'cus that guy with the girly highlights was making you jealous," Kemp shouted from down the table where he and Chris were looking for their next girlfriend.

Everyone snickered except Massie. How dare Kemp make fun of her idea for Chris's hair.

"Aw Kemp, you know your only criticizing those high lights because you know they looked good, something you could never pull off," Massie shouted down to him.

Kemp's face turned bright red while the tables erupted with laughter. Massie could see out of the corner of her eye the cafeteria looking with envy at her table. She loved it because she was back!

"Sooooo does this mean we're together again?" Derrick looked at her hopefully.

Suddenly Massie had a flask back.

Last week she was going through all her drawers in her wooden desk. There was a crumpled up piece of paper in one of them, so she looked at it. It was the list of 5 things she loved about Derrick that she made that day her geography teacher was drowning on about Earth's surface. She cried right then because it made her realizes how much she had missed him. Their perfect chemistry. The looks he would give her. How she felt around him, all protected and loved. She cried because she missed him and no one, not even Dempsey could take his place in her heart. So that is why the next thing she said came from the bottom of her heart.

"Derrick you make me sick." She said it with a straight face.

**woahhhh;;; cliffyyy!!**

**yayy. so my next chapter is up and free of reveiw payment will make most of you guys happy according to my reveiws, PMs and such.**

**reveiw plaese though you dont have to!,**

**exohh.,**

**megann**


	4. Glamour Girl

**here's the solution to the cliffy chapter!! :**

"What!?" Derrick turned red then green. He couldn't believe this, he really thought Massie liked him. All the signs were there. She even told him to have lunch with her for crying out loud! What the heck was up? Was someone threatening her? Because if they were he would stop it, he knew spending all that time on the weight machines would come in handy.

Massie took a deep breath. "You don't know how many times I have cried over you. You make me think if I'm good enough and I've never thought that before. If I'm alpha that requires everyone loving me or fearing me, but you were the only one who didn't. Plus you mess up my digestive system." Derrick smiled at that. So, she did think of him and as much as he thought of her. Why couldn't they just get back together? They both knew that they belonged in each other's hearts. He was just about to ask her out again when she cut him off.

She continued, "If I could have one do- over in life, it would be not spying on you so we could be the way we were. Everyone knew we held the power and I really liked you. I never _liked- liked_ Chris; I just was being immature and kissing Skye's butt. But I'm over that and I'm over this." Wait, spying on him? When did she do that? He didn't even care enough to answer. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be OK. And it would because it was up to him to mend her heart back together again, and he was determined to do that.

With that she got up dumped her Vitamin water in the trash and stormed out of the café' leaving Derrick puzzled and the rest of the student body waiting for the latest Massie gossip leaked.

Derrick got up and ran after Massie. He was just in time to see her walk out of the front door and head towards the direction of the Great lawn. Of course she was going to that Oak tree she loved.

Derrick jogged to the end of the hall and pushed open door number 3. The wind hit him in the face waking his senses. He looked to the right and saw Massie with her back to him and her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked like she was crying. What was he going to say to her? He wanted to make everything better, but he didn't know how. He had never liked anyone but Massie. So he had no experience. This would be fun.

Derrick walked up behind her. She must have heard him because she wiped her tears away and turned around. Her face was red and blotchy. But it still looked beautiful. Still looked like an angel, no it looked human.

"What," she snapped.

"Uh… can I sit down?"

"Fine. It's not like I own this place." Massie scooted over so she was facing him.

"So, what do you mean your "done with this"?" He put air quotes around done with this; it was something he picked up from Massie.

"I hate knowing that someone doesn't like me and how I always have to act so perfect and beautiful and alpha- ish." She blew part of her glossy side bangs out of her hair. She was confessing everything today and it felt good. Like getting 100 pounds lifted off her shoulders. She felt like she could trust Derrick and then she realized how much she loved him. He didn't care about how she looked or how funny she was most of the time. He liked her for her and that's what she needed.

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are, Massie." And with that he pulled her into a hug. Massie hugged him back with all her strength. She cried into his shoulder. Practically ruining his American Eagle polo.

"Why are you crying, did I do something wrong?" Derrick looked panicked.

Massie laughed, "No, you did everything right and that's why I like you."

"So… does this mean were together again?" Derrick looked at her with happiness written all over his face.

"Yup. As long as we don't break up again 'cus that was buh- rutal." Massie got up with the help of Derrick's hand. But when she tried to let go he grabbed on harder and pulled her into a kiss.

When they pulled apart she smiled and led him into the school again. His hand was around her size 0 waist. When they walked into the café' and the students saw them together again they started clapping. Derrick wiggled his butt to all their fans. Massie was the glamour girl by him just like in her dream back in seventh grade.

As they made their way over to their tables Derrick heard shouts from different people.

"Finally!"

"OMG Mass, your so lucky!" Derrick stopped at that and told that girl straight up: "No I'm the lucky one" And then he gave Massie a peck on the lips.

He walked over to his buddies and they jumped up and clapped him on the back.

"Dude! You finally got her now we can stop hearing all your complaining!" Kemp laughed.

"No now we don't have to hear him recite how stupid he was all the time," Plovert added.

Josh said, "Now we can doubled!" he looked at Alicia lovingly.

"And now we just have to get Cam with Claire and we're all set!" Derrick punched Cam playfully.

"Shut up," Cam mumbled so Claire wouldn't hear.

"Dude just ask her out, everyone knows she'll say yes," Josh whispered. He was always the one to be kind and care about his friend's feelings.

_Ringgggggggggggggggggggggg!_

The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch. Derrick took Massie's hand as they headed off for their lockers and History which they had together.

Josh walked Alicia to her locker and hugged her goodbye until their next class together.

Kemp and Chris raced to science because they were eager to start the new game they were playing. It was: the first guy to flirt with the hot teacher got a point and if you touched her not like a brush on the arm you got 3. The first one to 20 won. Then they'd move on to another person.

Claire and Kristin headed off to pottery.

Dylan and Cam went to English. Cam was excited about this because Dylan was one of Claire's good friends so she could tell him about how Claire really feels about him.

As soon as Dylan parted from Kristin and Claire to head down the English hall Cam jogged up to her.

"Hey," Cam said.

"Hi Cam," Dylan looked confused to see him by her, wasn't he in love with Claire?

"Uh, um, so you and Claire are good friends right?" Cam blurted. He didn't know how to start this.

Dylan burst out laughing. "Oh so that's what this is about. Cam, Claire likes you, she just doesn't have the confidence to say it to you. You need to make the first move."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's one of my best friends." Dylan took her seat in the back of the room.

_So Claire still likes me? How should I talk to her? Maybe I'll send her a C- note. I haven't done one of those in a while. I'll need to catch her brother though. God, I'm putting to much thought into this. If she likes me can't I just talk to her and we'll both me happy? _As Cam went on and on in his head about how to et the nerve to talk to Claire he missed a very important announcement.

The teacher said, "… and so this month will be all about poems. We will be heading down to the pottery room and you will each pick out a vase and write a poem describing it. You will meet with its creator and ask questions about it like how they got the idea and such. Follow me!" She shut off the lights and headed out the door.

Cam sat frozen. They were going to Claire's class?! This could not be happening, he wasn't ready to face her!

"Cam! Are you coming?" Alex Russell shouted from the door. They were on the soccer team together.

"Yeah," Cam responded. This would be interesting…

**like;; woah. i have so many ideas for that class coming in two chapters, but i want YOUR ideas. so if u PM me or reveiww, ill put them in and credit you for it--if you want..**

**next up i think will be alicia and josh in their class, because we all heart them right? lol**

**ATTENTION: I NEED A BETA PLEASE BECAUSE IM NAWT REALLY GOOD WITH THE WHOLE GRAMMER THING AND SO HERES WHAT I WOULD LIKE THEM TO DO; get to read my story before everyone else and check for grammer stuff then tell me what they think of it. so basically they ahprove it ;. reveiw or PM me if youre interested. **

**reveiw meeee please :15 total reveiws till my next chapter is up :**

**exohh,**

**megan**


	5. Going Down in Party History

**hellllooo my friends. thank you for all your reveiws. that is what makes me wanna keep writing! so this is kinda a filler chapter nawt really though because you find out about 3 important things in here. i know i said 15 total reveiws but 13 is close enough and i was in a writing mood. so heres the storyy...ill talk to you afteryou read it!**

Alicia glided on her way to history. Normally she would have hated to sit in the classroom decorated by the ancient Ms. Hollers and stare at the yellow painted walls with pictures of the presidents, posters of different countries non of which had any worthy shopping stores in them and a white board with the lesson for today on it.

But this year would be different because Alicia's hawt boyfriend !, Josh Hotz, was in her class and that meant 45 minutes of pure flirting. She could just get the notes from some LBR.

"Ohmigosh so Becca Wilder is going to have a boy- girl party for Halloween?! Didn't she try that last year, but Massie did it first?" Alicia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, that's what I heard from Liz."

Alicia couldn't bear to hear anymore or waste more time without warning Massie.

**Alicia: Becca is having another b/g party!**

Alicia waved to Josh as he walked in the room looking as cute as ever in a dark green polo and light wash jeans. He waved back and wove his way through his admiring fans.

**Massie: Wat?! No way. We need to stop her! Tell her im having a party.**

"Hold on,' Alicia whispered to Josh as he took a seat next to her.

Alicia speed- walked to the front of the room to where Becca herself was sitting.

"So I hear you're trying to beat Massie out in a Halloween party," Alicia hissed at Becca.

"Nooooooo, Massie isn't having one, I already checked, and plus I have a ton of people coming to mine already." Becca shrugged as if to say what's done is done and nothing you do will change that.

"Listen Becca, Massie is the most popular girl in this school so all the people with buh- rains will go to hers. Plus her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington…"

"I know who he is," Becca interrupted.

"… will get every guy to go to hers. So have fun sitting with all your C- list friends knocking down a piñata while Massie goes down in party history."

Alicia found that worthy enough and texted Massie of her most recent plans.

**Alicia: done done and done. Cya at ur Halloween party on the 31****st****. ******

**Massie: lol. Im looking forward to it.**

Alicia took her seat next to Josh and stuffed her phone in the outside pocket of her Gucci messenger bag.

"Hey," Alicia said.

"Hey," Josh replied.

"So, that was a, uh, pretty weird lunch today huh?" Josh tried starting a conversation.

"Totally, now all we need is Cam and Claire together and we'll be set." Alicia winked at him hoping it made her look sexy.

Josh shifted in his seat. His weight made it squeak. "Yeah, all the guys are trying to get him to ask her out, but he still has himself convinced that she doesn't like him."

"Ehmagawd! She so totally does! She just hasn't let herself know that Cam is done with his little rebound with Olivia, that's all!" Alicia had to text Claire and let her know. Why couldn't they just get back together? They were like PB&J.

**Alicia: talking 2 josh. Says cam still loves u! wat bout u?**

Alicia tapped her manicured nails while waiting for Claire's answer.

**Claire: really? Idk ill talk to him. :l**

"Done, done, and done," Alicia stated.

"Class settle down, let's begin today's lesson," smiled Ms. Hollers.

The class opened their note books, but only Josh and Alicia had no intention of actually taking notes.

**Josh: so r u going to beccas party on the 31****st****?**

**Alicia: no. massie's. last minute thing**

**Josh: so im guessing I RSVP no to Becca?**

**Alicia: well every1 is going to massies…..**

**Josh: then r we going 2gether?**

**Alicia: given.**

**Josh: what r u going as?**

**Alicia: idk. We haven't decided**

**Josh: u guys r all being the same thing again?**

**Alicia: yeah. Not a devil tho**

**Josh: dang. Those outfits were hot**

**Alicia: well then it looks like ill have to make these hotter**

"Ms. Rivera?" Ms. Hollers was looking at her with her beady eyes hidden behind her Bongo glasses.

"Yes?" Alicia widened her eyes to look innocent.

"Who we're two people on the Lewis and Clark expedition?" Ms. Hollers looked like she had just stumped Alicia.

"Uh, Lewis and Clark," Alicia answered with an eye roll to the class. It nawt like Ms. Hollers could see it.

"Good, now on their 1st day……" Ms. Hollers continued to teach and Alicia went back to texting Josh.

**Josh: nice job. That seemed hard.**

**Alicia: oh yeah. So what r u guys going to be?**

**Josh: you guys**

**Alicia: huh?**

**Josh: well ill dress up as you. D is dressing up as Massie, cam as Claire if they get back together and Kemp wants to ask K out but then Grifffin will get mad cus after the party we told him what she was really like and now he likes her.**

**Alicia: couldn't wait to get the 10 gossip points.**

**Alicia: cool. Mabe well dress up as you….**

**Josh: that would b hilarious!**

For the next 30 minutes Josh and Alicia texted back and forth about how to dress up as each other. They agreed to try and get Alicia to convince Massie to have them all get ready before the party together.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!_

"Kay, so I'll call you later, since we don't see each other anymore," Josh said. He looked sad about it. Awwww!!

"Yeah, I guess." Alicia walked down the crowed halls to her locker, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw!

**ok. so this is cliffy but you wont find out the reason until my next chapter which is from Cam and Claire POV when theyre in pottery together... im so excited to write this now that Elise has given me the most ahmazing idea everrrr!! check my reveiws for what it is if u wanna spoil it for yourselves :p. so the next chapter will prolly be up when i have 17 reveiws! cmon u ppl can write 4 little reveiws... :D**

**reviews please!**

**exoh,  
Megan**


	6. My Fairy Gawdmother

**heyyy people! so this story kinda continues from chapter 4 Glamour Girl so read that if you forget. basically thanks to Elise credit credit for you, darling this chapter will rock. its from Cam and Claire POVs. **

**ATTENTION!!  
i have a poll in my profile. it would make me heart you guys ten times more if you'll vote in it. its basically giving three girls names and descriptions and i need you to vote for one. these are the possibles for who will try to take derrick mostly but also Massie's alpha spot away. so please vote because i would like to inttroduce that character in the next 5 chapters. **

**PS: this is taking place on October 15th my super cute cousins bday i fast forwarded it because i really wanted to get to the party. so pretend that this is what goes down: first day of school...bunch of stuff... october 12th: voting day for the new ppl to go in the trailers...the weekend and now today in the story. get it? got it? good. lets finaly read the story.!!**

**Cam's POV**

Oh my God. Oh my God.

I kept repeating that same phrase in my head all the way down to room C17. That's where I would either meet my doom or my rejoicing. But Dylan was the key to my rejoicing and I needed to talk to her ASAP.

I ran up so I was right behind her. She was talking to some girl about some diet.

She finally turned around and excused herself from the girl and slowed down so she was at my pace.

"Yeah?" Dylan started twirling her red hair into a side pony tail.

"Can you do me a favor?" I opened my eyes more so they appeared innocent. I saw Alicia do it a thousand times and it always seemed to work.

"Depends," Dylan responded.

"Can you text Claire and ask what vase is hers so I can interview her and talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem." She started typing a message and finally turned the screen of her Chocolate to face me so I could approve I guess.

**What vase is urs?**

"Simple enough." We walked about ten steps and then her phone buzzed.

**White with diff. color squiggly lines and hearts**

"Oh God, could she be anymore obvious?" Dylan chuckled **(A/N that word usually bugs me, something about it LOL) **to herself.

"What do you mean?" I started to panic, was it an inside joke about someone, perhaps another guy?

"You'll find out soon. Just make sure you get to that vase before Andy Bummer, he's in love with Claire," Dylan instructed before we all stepped into the room.

What! Every guy knows that Claire is mine! Even Ricky Undertow, and he's the most out of the latest news then anyone.

Speak of the devil, here he comes to talk to me now.

"So, see any vases you like?" Andy's about a foot shorter then me so I had to look down to talk to him. I'm starting to get a neck cramp.

"Yeah, someone mysteriously texted me to pick a white vase with different colored squiggly lines and hearts. You see that one right there." I pointed to the vase.

"Oh, really because I was going to go to that one," Ricky replied. He looked like he was about ready to run the minute the teacher said go.

"Too bad for you," I said.

"Why?" He got out of his running position and straightened up to look at me.

"Because you just lost your chance at it!" I speed- walked over to the vase trying to look casual doing it.

Wow, that vase is really good. It looks like something my Aunt would display in her art museum.

"Now, my class," Mrs. Kurt cried, "Please go to your vase, the other class will be interviewing you on how you got the idea and such. Have fun!"

As I saw Claire slowly walk towards me with her semi- long blonde hair blowing from the fans and her aqua blue eyes looking really nervous, my heart quickened. Her legs looked amazing in those heel things. I never really realized how long they

We need to be together because my heart wouldn't rest until then.

**Claire's POV**

Oh my God. Oh my God.

I kept repeating that phrase in my head as I walked to Cam. Oh God, he looked so cute sitting in the stool next to my vase looking nervous. How would I tell him how I got the idea of my vase? This would be horrible.

Will he laugh? Smile? Cry? Scream? Run away?

Stop thinking about that! I instructed myself. I quickly pulled down my skirt that was getting too short when he bent down to pick up his black pen. Whoa! That's the pen I gave him for his birthday last year, he still used it. Even after what I did to him.

I sat down in the stool across from him and waited for him to straighten up. When he did he immediately looked back down at the ground. I started to pick a nail to bite on, but the decided not to because I was doing so well with that habit.

"Uh, hi," Cam started.

"Hey, so you picked my vase," I said. Well duh he did! God, I'm acting so stupid!

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Cam smiled to let me know he found that funny.

"So should we get this interview started, I mean we only have 20 minutes left," I said. I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't start spilling out all my feelings.

"Right. So, uh, how did you get the idea to do the squiggly lines?" Cam pushed the top of the pen down and started drawing soccer balls while he waited for my answer.

OK. Here it goes, even if he doesn't like me anymore he'll know how I feel.

"Well, don't laugh OK?" I needed to make sure he was still the Cam I loved because that Cam wouldn't laugh.

"Promise."

In 3…..2…..oh just get on with it Claire!

"The squiggly lines are like worms and the different colors show the different flavors. As you can probably see there are a lot more reds because that was our favorite. And the, well, chubbiness of them mean that they're gummy."

I started to sniffle, this was harder then I thought. I could see his face starting to get into an understanding mode.

"And," I sniffled, "the hearts show how much I love and…. miss them."

His face went blank and then a smile came across his pink lips.

"So basically this vase was inspired for me?" he seemed to enjoy this.

"Yeah." I looked down because I could fell my face flush maroon.

"Oh, well cool," he said.

Wait. Cool? he didn't think it was lame?

"Cool?"

"Yeah. I find it really sweet."

"Oh, cool. So how did you just so happen to pick _my_ vase?" It was my turn to put him on the spotlight.

He shifted in his chair, good now he knew how it felt.

"Well…. You probably got a text from Dylan…" He looked at me from under his eyelashes, probably to appear innocent.

"Oh…," I said starting to get it, "that was you making Dylan write that. Sneaky."

"Oh yeah." Cam smiled

"Gawd, she's my fairy Gawdmother," I said shooting a thank you smile at Dylan to let her know we made up.

I turned back around to Cam holding out in his clammy hand a pack a gummy worms! Awwww!

"How long have you had these?" I asked as I stuffed 3 red ones in my mouth. I handed him three orange ones.

Between bites he said, "I bought them over the weekend."

"Sweet."

"Class! My English class! Let's go the bell is going to ring in five minutes."

"Well, I gotta go. Bye. I'll talk to you later," Cam said as he got up.

"Wait! Does this mean that we're going out now?" I raised my newly waxed eyebrows Massie told me I has to.

"Yeah, it does," he said.

"Cam! Come!"

He rolled his eyes at me. I smiled back. It was good to have him back.

"Bye, I'll meet up with you later." He walked away.

Dylan gave me a thumbs up on her way past me.

Life was finally starting to look better.

I walked out of the room to my locker. I hardly noticed Olivia shooting me death glares. And I double didn't notice her walking over to me. And I triple ddn't notice a group of people start to surround us.

"Listen Claire, I think you should stay away from Cam," Olivia hissed at me.

"And why is that?"

"Because I like him," She shrugged her shoulders. Loser.

Kate suddenly started to cry hysterically.

"Here let me hold her," I suggested.

"No! She's my kid!" I tried grabbing for her legs, but duh- livia pulled her away.

Now there was a whole crowd of people around us. I could see Alicia out of the corner of my eye. Cam was behind Olivia too. Good, one of my best friends and my boyfriend. If Massie was here and put down Olivia for good, this would be perfect.

But until this fight was over, I couldn't think about any of that.

**so now im going to alicia's POV but itll still be in 3rd person. that was the not so big cliffy. i promise i'll tell u guys if it'll be a big cliffy. but its really mean what olivia does to poor claire and cam in a way. but thatll be in 2 chapters when i jump to claires POV. alicias is just telling the story and claire tells the conclusion. yeah... so vote in my poll!**

**25 reveiws people. and thats for me putting up 2 chapters for you guys! wooooohooooo!**

**lol. exohhh,  
megan**


	7. Tear soaked Eyes

**hello;;; so im not really in a good mood right now and thats why im writing this before 25 reveiws. i usually write when im sad/ mad. im mad because some start ass bitch reveiwed me sayingg this was the worse PS i Loathe you ever. read it for yourself. so reveiw me if u think that cus then i'll stop this i dont want to write for no one. reveiw me your thoughts. sorry if this isn't my best writing...**

"LET ME HAVE HER, YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MOM!!" Alicia whipped her head around along with about 50 other students to see the fight happening between Olivia and Claire. Oh, this had to be good. Alicia glided her way through the students and they didn't dare complain for two reasons:

Claire was one of Alicia's best friends so that gave her an automatic front row seat, just incase she needed to save her.

She was in the Pretty Committee, so mess with her and take on the wrath of them, and NO ONE wanted to be in that position, but Olivia was way to ditzy to realize that.

"SHE'S MY KID!" Olivia and Claire both had a grip on Kate, Olivia the neck and Claire the legs. This was too good.

Just then Cam walked down the halls and the minute he saw this he ran to the scene. "LET GO OF HER OLIVIA YOU'RE HURTING HER NECK!" Cam tried releasing her grip, but Olivia stayed strong.

Kate was crying hysterically through the shouting voices, cramped environments, and neck pains caused by her own mother.

Olivia suddenly let go of Kate and lunged at Claire. She knocked the wind out of her and Kate went flying in the air. Alicia reached her arms out and caught her. She tried to calm down her crying not because she was a good mother, but because she wanted to hear what they were saying.

"OW!" Claire was trying to get Olivia off of her along with Cam.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE TAKING CAM AWAY FROM ME! WE WERE WAY HAPPY!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! GET OFF OF ME!!" Claire was pushing Olivia up and with Cam's help she succeeded. Cam held her back from around her size 0 waist as Claire and Olivia stared each other down.

"I didn't do anything Ah- livia so stop trying to blame it on me that Cam doesn't like you anymore," Clare spat in her face. Alicia was impressed with Claire's confidence.

"Oh, and I'm guessing you think he likes you?" Olivia smiled because she probably thought she made a big point.

"Uh, yeah I do, that's why he texted me saying I was the only one for him," Claire replied.

"Ohmigod! Cam you actually did that!! Argh! You know what Claire? Move back to ew- lando and leave me and my boyfriend alone. " Olivia suddenly had an evil smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah." Cam ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"So you think you can just get away with that? Some people think I'm innocent and stuff, but I'm not and I'll prove that to you Kuh- laire."

And what Olivia did made the entire audience gasp and hate her more then ever.

Alicia couldn't believe her eyes and jumped in the fight to save Claire.

**Claire's POV**

It was at that moment, at 1:34, that I truly hated Olivia. Those others times like when I saw her on Cam's lap or when she became the mother of my love's child didn't matter anymore, this was the real time.

And do you want to know why? Because she kissed Cam. Yeah, that's right kissed him, a wet, open- mouthed kiss. And do you want to know the worst part? She jumped into his arms during it.

So here I see through my tear soaked eyes Olivia in Cam's arms kissing him.

Cam drops Olivia on the ground and looks at me. I can see nothing but fear in his eyes. I know it's not his fault, but it still hurts. I'm not going to hate him. I can't, it would be completely wrong, so I have to get revenge on Olivia to make me feel better. And I have the best help anyone can get on my side, the Pretty Committee.

Olivia stomped up to me after getting up and rubbing the bruise that was probably forming on her butt.

"So you see Claire, I'm not some innocent girl who can be walked over." And so then she flipped her hair, blew a kiss at the crowd watching us and skipped away.

"Ehmagawd! Claire! How are you, that was totally rude by Olivia!" It's Alicia who's behind me trying to make me feel better. But nothing will until Olivia gets humiliated just like I did.

**NORMAL POV**

Massie was just walking out of her last class as happy as can be. Her boyfriend of about 1 hour was holding her hand, she just got a B on her last test and her fans ah- dored her more then ever. Life was ah-mazing, well for her anyway.

She was talking to Derrick about their Halloween costumes. She had just gotten a text from Alicia so she knew that they were going to be guys and the guys were going to be them. It would be a hit.

"Whoa! What's that huge crowd?" Derrick starting leading Massie towards it.

Massie personally didn't care. So what some girls were in a fight. Both had blonde hair, blue eyes and Kate was crying in Alicia's arms while Cam tried getting Olivia off of Claire. Wait. Pause, rewind. Suddenly Massie was more interested in this fight then in a week early US Weekly.

The last thing she saw was Olivia blowing a kiss to the crowd and Claire staring at Cam as if something was his fault. Alicia ran up to Claire after handing some LBR baby Kate. WHAT HAPPENED??

"Hold on, I'm going to see Claire," Massie told Derrick.

"Okay, I'll go see Cam. Meet me outside?"

"Given," Massie said.

She speed walked over to Claire and Alicia.

"What happened!?" Massie started to lead Alicia and Claire outside to the Oak.

They started telling her the whole story and ending with the fact that they wanted revenge on ew- livia.

"First, I heart that nickname, second it's a given that we'll come up with theeee best revenge ever! Leesh, text K and D to meet us here." Massie waved to Derrick as he led the boys him, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Plover and _Griffin?_ over to the Oak.

"I heard what happened Claire, I'm so sorry," Josh said. He gave her a sincere smile and then went back to Alicia.

"Right, so here's the revenge plan…." Massie started.

After she was done she was congratulated by a round of high- fives congratulations and a peck form Derrick.

"Well, no one messes with my friends, not anyone," Massie smirked.

**there it is. chapter 7! woohoo! yeahhhh. so basically my messages are: vote in the poll please and reveiw me your thoughts on if i should continue or not or what ever about that bitch idk. anything that'll get me out of this mood! and bitch if your reading this: try writing a story at least and not just making a fanfic to critic people because that is dumber then...anyhting. lol.**

**reveiw please,**

**exoh  
megann**


	8. IBR Important Beyond Repair

Heyy people

Heyy people!!

Okay so now I'm in a better mood because a girl reviewed me but was talking to that bitch and it made my day! So my next chapter will be dedicated to her. Anyway. That's the problem! I don't know what to write about and I want ideas. The faster I get them the faster I write them and the faster you get to read them! So please review me ideas asap!! I prefer something with Kristin or Dylan because do you guys ever want to find out who Kristin is trying to impress across the soccer field?? Or who Dylan lost all that weight for?? Lol.

review me ideas pleaseee!!

Exohhhh,

megan


	9. Soccer Hawtie

**hey poeple! I'm am so so so so so times like 1000 for not updating ina while. it's been super busy this summer. and whenever i'm on the laptop im usually reading other people's stories or on facebook. so here is kristin's chapter about her crush. i'll explain importnat things at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!!**

Kristin laced up her blue laces to her Puma cleats extra tight. If she wanted to impress Kemp Hurley from across the field she'd have to work extra hard today. And that meant nawt having those ah- nnoying moments where her shoe laces came untied.

"Kristin! Kristin!"

Kristin rolled her aqua eyes. Gawd forbid having a soccer team of LBRs, no matter how good they may be.

"COMING!"

Kristin walked over to her locker and opened it quickly. She needed a quick lip gloss, hair and make-up checks.

"KRISTIN!!"

"Ugh." Kristin quick swiped a coat of MAC lip gloss on, adjusted her hair so her genie pony tail was somewhat to the side, but not in an 80's style way. Perfect.

She jogged out to the field and picked out her lucky white ball with red stars all over it. She'd need all the luck she could get.

"Okay guys three laps around the field come here pick up your ball and go around two more times while dribbling it. If you lose it it's 5 push- ups. Go!"

It started out with all the girls in a single file line with Kristin at the front. But it soon got to where Kristin was going so fast she was about a field ahead. Whatever.

She decided to use this to her advantage. But she would need to plan this right.

So when they were a corner away from turning onto the boy's field she'd speed up and lap them right in front of the boy's team.

It worked! When she lapped them the guy's team started cheering and the girl's team started scowling.

She soon got back to the girl's field picked up her ball and dribbled out to the sidelines to start the next exercise.

_I have a plan! What if I "accidentally" kick it to the boy's field walk out to get it then when they kick a ball intercept it and kick it into the net?? That could work!_

She pretended to be staring into space and kicked the ball in the middle of the boy's field.

_PPPPUUUURRRRPPP!!_

"Gregory! Get off my field!" The boy's soccer coach was staring at her when angry eyes.

"Sorry."

Perfect Cam just passed it to Kemp, 1 more foot….8 inches… 3 inches….

Bam! Kristin got it. She kicked it up and started juggling it with her feet a couple of times, but when the coach blew his whistle again she bended it like Beckham.

The guys started clapping for her and laughed when she stuck her tongue out at the coach when he turned his back to get the ball and pass it to Kemp.

She blew a kiss and grabbed her ball. She hoped Kemp was impressed because that was all for him.

After practice she was meeting Claire and Massie at Massie's house to study for their science test. Kristin knew she and Claire would probably end up tutoring Massie, but that was fine she could still tell them all about Kemp.

She rang the doorbell and it was answered by Mrs. Block.

"Kristin, dear! Oh I haven't seen you in so long! How's your mother doing?"

"Ignore her, Kris. We're up in my room," Massie said as she walked out of the kitchen holding finger sandwiches on a silver platter.

"'Kay, good seeing you Mrs. Block," Kristin said as she charged up the stairs.

"You as well, dear!"

Massie turned her glass knob and walked into her white room. Claire was lying in the middle of the floor with a text book and notebook out in front of her. She had about 3 pages of notes and was currently working on copying them into a Claire Fountine notebook Massie's?. Massie had a pop mix CD going and her TV had E! news playing on low volume.

"Working hard Kuh- laire?"

"Hey Claire," Kristin said as she dropped her messenger bag on the ground next to where she would sit down.

"Hey," Claire said without looking up. She only stopped in the next five minutes to take a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Done." Claire tossed Massie's notebook at her.

"Thanks, here's your tip," Massie said. She handed her a pair of Steve Madden flats in a teal color.

"So any new gossip?" Kristin was dying to tell someone about her new love for Kemp. She had to make sure she had dibs on him first.

"Well, Cam and I are official and we're going out this Friday to the movies." Claire bit her thumbnail.

"Ehmagawd! I want full details!"

"Same," Kristin added.

"Well, I'll be back in time for the sleepover so I'll tell you all the details then," Claire responded.

"Kay I have gossip!" Kristin raised her hand.

"Spill," Massie said as she reached under her desk in her mini fridge and pulled out a Dragon fruit Vitamin Water.

"I like Kemp and I think I want to be his girlfriend," Kristin confessed to the ground.

Massie practically spit out her drink. "Kristin! He sticks with one girl for a week and moves on! You can nawt date him!"

"I know, but I think that if maybe he got to know me…"

"Excuse me but has he ever looked at you?"

Kristin explained to them about soccer practice and the "loving look" she received from him.

"Well, Kris if it would help I can get Cam to ask him what he thinks about you," Claire offered.

"Me too! I mean with Derrick." Massie shrugged.

"Thanks guys, now let's study," Kristin said.

And so they spent the next hour reviewing for the test. And gossiping about Kemp, Cam and Derrick.

**ok. so my plan is that kris and dyl both like kemp (jake was just a cover up till dyl is sure kemp likes her (spoiler!)) so next chapter will be dyl and her kemp story then the next one will be thrusday and kris and dyl find out htey both like kemp. btw have you noticed that this has all been one day?? whoaaa i must be really detailed :p.**

**reveiw me pleaseee!**

**exohh,  
megan**

**PS: any ideas on massie's revenge on ew-livia?? im dead on ideas at the moment. i want it bog and unexpected! so itll be hard thinking of one! ideas?? please reveiw or PM me tem**


	10. Oh, it's Awn

**hi poeple!! ok so just 2 quick notes. **

**1) i didnt get anyyyy reveiws for my last chapter i know it was a filler to let you guys know about kristin but still. if i didnt love you guys so much this chapter would not be up. or maybe you didnt see my ther chapter. its all about kristin i recommend you read it.**

**2) so for the party chapter i need your OPINION!! should i have everyone come in dates and dress up as their date and then have ew-livia come like nun or something? or should i have it be just the PC do the date thing idea and have olivia ome as a stripper or something and have everyone call her a slut?? hmmm. make a choice and reveiw it to me. also my poll-- the girl is coming after the party so please get your votes in.**

**thanks heart you all so much!**

**heres the chapter:**

**by the way this is dedicated to all my reveiwers**

* * *

Dylan tied her bright red hair in a loose side pony- tail. It would have looked a lot hotter if the stupid rain didn't wash off all the chemicals she got put in her hair in a stupid attempt to be like that tennis star.

She was walking in the park sipping on pink lemonade and a cinnamon pretzel. Gawd, this would such a cute scene if she had a boyfriend next to her, preferably Kemp Hurley.

Even though she completely embarrassed herself by acting like a pig to show the guys she wasn't an OCDiva, and he sent her all of those pig pictures, she still liked him. But he ah- viously didn't like her back so this scene would be put on hold, forever, unless she had a say in it.

She sighed and sat down on the wooden bench facing the sunset. She took out her phone. She needed to tell _someone_ about this, other wise she wouldn't have dibs.

**Dylan: 50 gossip points… interested?**

Alicia: always

**Dylan: I like….**

**Alicia: ohh! My fav type!**

**Dylan: kemp**

**Alicia: omg x10 still?**

**Dylan: yeahhh idk it's just something about him**

**Alicia: aw. Now you have dibs.**

**Dylan: yep!**

Dylan sighed. Yes, she could see it now. Her and Kemp, Claire and Cam, Massie and Derrick and Kristin all on a date at a romantic dinner place. Ah, it would be perfect. Now all she needed was to find out how to make him like her.

Maybe loose 20 pounds? Then she would seem skinny and he wouldn't have a reason to call her a pig. Or talk to him again? Let him get to know the real her? Ugh this was too hard!

Wait. Wait. Wait.

Who did Kristin like. Because this same thing happened in 7th grade, where they liked the same guy.

Dylan; who do u like?

**Kristin:**

**Dylan: I'll tell you!**

**Kristin: fine**

**Dylan: kemp**

**Kristin:**

**Dylan: hello?**

**Kristin: no way I already called dibs on him**

**Dylan: nooo I did!**

**Kristin: I did 2 hours ago!**

Shoot, that beat her.

**Dylan: same here**

**Kristin: mhmm**

**Dylan: swear.**

**Kristin: too bad he'll never like you**

**Dylan: wanna bet?**

**Kristin: its on**

Aw man, now I have to get him to like me and fast! Dylan thought.

This would take a lot more then 20 pounds. Time for a new wardrobe.

* * *

**uh ohhh D&K fighting?? hmm. btw please reveiw and vote in my poll. and let me know about what you want to happen to olivia at the parry choices above in case you didnt read it**

**REVEIW ME THIS TIME PLEASE :**

**exohh,**

**megan**


	11. You're Beautiful

**heres a cute quick chapter fo ryou massingotn fans. i love them:**

Massie combed her freshly washed hair so it was poker straight. She waltzed over to her rack of Glossip Girls and picked out Cake Batter because Derrick once told her that was his favorite flavor of hers. She smiled at the memory.

She checked herself in the mirror. She longed for the Pretty Committee to rate her before she went on an iChat with Derrick, but it was up to her.

She decided her pale green silky slip over a pair of Michael Stars boxer shorts was a cute mix a tomboy and girly. Her fuzzy white slippers completed her "bedtime chic" look. It was a 9.8.

_BBBBBzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. BBBBBBzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Massie picked up her iPhone and touched the screen so she could see her message. Ehmagawd! It was from Derrick!

**Derrick: will you accept the invite already. You'll look beautiful no matter what. ******

Awwww, how sweet! She quickly walked over to her Mac book where the iChat invite was right in the middle of her shiny screen.

"You're a confident girlfriend in 3, 2, 1…" Massie thought to herself.

"Hey, beautiful!" Derrick was sitting in his room chewing on an apple in a pair of plaid pajamas and no shirt. Though his knees were to his chest she could totally see his 6 pack abs. Aw!

"How hot," Massie accidently blurted out loud.Shoot! Maybe he didn't hear it! Please don't say anything….

"What?" Derrick had an amused smile on his face.

"Uh… what a not," Massie said, totally out of the blue, "I'm reading Teen Vogue."

"Where? Let me see it," Derrick leaned forward so his face was practically in the middle of her screen.

"Uh, sorry Bean just ate it," Massie lied. She turned a bright red.

"Mhmm, its ok I think my abs are hot to," Derrick smiled. He winked flirtiously.

Why oh why was he so cute? She picked at her nail hoping that some how a cute comeback would pop in her head. But as usual, her comeback battery died around Derrick.

"So…. One week till your party. I can't wait." Derrick threw them apple up in the air and caught it with out taking his eyes off Massie.

"Yeah me too, 'cus that's where my revenge on Ew- livia is taking place," Massie said. She smiled proudly. But immediately dropped it once she realized Derrick was just staring at her.

Wait. Did he secretly like Olivia and she offended him? Or did he think she was to mean. But wait, he didn't even know the plan. But then again he is smart, it is in public. Hmm…. Maybe he didn't even like Massie. No because this afternoon during math he texted her saying how cute she looked when she was bored.

"I'm excited 'cus I'm going as you, so I'll know what it's like to be totally hot for 4 hours and what it's like to have a boyfriend who's crazy about her."

Oh.

"Well you probably already know what it's like to be hot and so I guess I'll get to find out what it's like to have a girlfriend totally crazy about me," Massie said while trying to hold back her smile. It sounded wrong.

That was pathetic. But at least Derrick liked it, she could tell from his smile.

"DERRICK!! DERRICK!!"

"Shoot my mom's coming," Derrick said while looking over shoulder, "I got to go."

Massie frowned. "Okay well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Bye"

She gave a small wave.

"Bye," Derrick said then took a deep breath, "I love you."

That took Massie totally off guard. What? Did she love him back? She imagined this moment a lot more romantic. Well, at least when she wasn't in her pajamas and had lip gloss left on her lips.

Okay….

" I love you too," Massie gulped. There she said it!

Derrick smiled. "Good then I won't feel guilty kissing you in front of the whole school tomorrow by the Massie Oak." That was a name he came up for the oak Massie loved.

Massie just stared back.

"What you love me right, so it should be no problem," Derrick said.

"Yeah it won't be can't wait, and I'll be sure to wear cake batter." Massie winked t him then signed off.

Tomorrow couldn't come slow enough. So much for being a confident alpha.

**i have the best thing planned for tomorrow at school. cam and claire's date totally sweet thing planned with them and derrick and someone doing something... nawt what you think im a toal massingotn so chill.**

**reveiw please. the more reveiws teh faster the chapter comes up!!**

**exohh,**

**megan**


	12. Oh, God NO!

**heyy;; OMG OMGOGMOGMGOM im SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its been forever since ive updated. see i have vball till like 6 then i do homework. so theres no time. i keep feeling bad. theres a major cliffy at the end and take it seriously. kayy?**

**ill update soon!! i mean within a week!**

* * *

Massie Block strutted her style and confident look all the way to her Oak with the Pretty Committee behind her, but then once she stepped foot under the relieving shade, she lost it.

Derrick was supposed to meet her here in like 30 seconds and they love each other. Like officially.

No one would understand and lately Bean wasn't doing her job. So everything Massie had to say was kept inside and she as close bursting open as Heidi Montag's lips.

"Hey, Mass, what's up with you you're so…tense?" Kristin said. She was such a sweetheart, always caring.

"Nothing." Massie turned her head into her new Kelly bag so they couldn't see her flaming cheeks.

_What should I say to him? Give him a hug? A kiss? Or would that be weird? Do I make the first move? What if he says it to me in front of everyone? What if he didn't believe me? Should I say it again? UGHHH!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Alicia's high- pitched squeal. Ah- viously Josh Hotz was near which meant Derrick was too.

"Hey babe!" Out of the corner of her eye Massie could see Josh hug Alicia. He kept his arm around her size 0 waist.

"Hey!" Claire stood on her tiptoes and dug her head into Cam's neck. He smiled and started whispering in her ear.

So much love, real love, honest love. If only Derrick were Versace, then Massie could show open love for him.

"Hey!" Derrick whispered in Massie's ear.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear him so she jumped back into the tree.

Unfortunately her hair got caught.

"Oh, fabulous." Massie wanted to break down crying. She didn't know what to do.

"Here let me help," Derrick offered.

He crouched down on his knees, flexing his toned soccer calves (hawt!) and started gently pulling Massie thick hair out of the bark. It was so sweet.

"There you go," Derrick leaned back so he was sitting next to her. She smiled at him.

"So…"

So what? What do I say? Oh for the love of all things holy, Massie thought.

"Do you have a soccer game this weekend?"

"Yeah, against the Falcons, we'll crush them!" Derrick punched the air with his left arm flexing his goalie muscles (hawt again!)

"Can I come watch you crush them?" Massie combed her hair back into place.

"Of course you can babe," Derrick winked at her.

Unfortunately for him a very, very angry Dempsey saw the whole thing! (**SOOOOO tempted to leave it there, but read on!)**

Dempsey marched over to the tree trying not to trip on his sagging army cargos and matching backpack. His hair was the only thing he had going for him.

"Excuse me Harrington?"

"What?"

Since Dempsey was standing he towered over Derrick, but Derrick realized this and stood. Now they were nose to nose.

"What are you doing flirting with Massie? I mean after all she is my girlfriend," Dempsey smirked.

Massie hid her face in her hands, avoiding the eyes of all her friends and the surrounding LBRs now forming a loose circle around the tree.

"What do you mean "Your Girlfriend"?," Derrick made air quotes, "she's mine. Where have you been?"

"Making use of my time at meeting about Global Warming! Where have you been? The Tiffany Trailers?"

"Soccer, you know Massie's favorite sport to watch," Derrick fired back. He raised his thick eyebrows at Dempsey as if to say, "Gotta response?"

"Hmmm, well then tryouts are next week for the fall team. I understood you played on the summer team too?"

"Yeah."

"Good then Massie will have another thing to love about me." Dempsey winked at Massie. She groaned and looked away.

"Dude, I said watch soccer and that doesn't mean watching you trip over the ball!" Josh, Cam, Kemp and Plovert shouted in encouragement.

"Actually I'm pretty good at soccer, but I'll save it for the field, try to save the balls I kick at your goal, I find it impossible," he smirked at Derrick.

"Wanna repeat that?" Derrick took a step forward so he was in his face.

Massie grabbed on to Derrick's hand and tried to pull him away. She didn't want him to hurt Dempsey, not now, it would be wrong; he should save it for another time.

"Yeah, sure you suck at goalie!"

"OOOOOHHHH!" The surrounding students shouted.

The Pretty Committee and crushes glared at them, they quickly stopped.

Derrick pushed Dempsey.

"You suck at dressing yourself every morning! Heard of a mirror, or at least the mall, not a shack in the middle of no where that sells 5th hand clothes?"

Dempsey looked taken aback, but quickly regained his posture."You know one advantage about being in the middle of no where with only tough guys walking around is you learn how to do this," Dempsey smirked.

And then he pushed Derrick down and ran over to Massie and picked her up.

"AH PUT ME DOWN! DERRICK HELP ME!"

The push had made Derrick hit his head pretty hard. All he saw was blackness. But Massie's scream snapped him back into reality.

He looked up to find her pinching Dempsey trying to get him to free her.

Kemp and Plovert went over and helped her get down. She ran over to Derrick and hugged him.

"You'll be okay, I'm here," she kept saying.

Derrick wanted so badly to see her and hold her, but he couldn't. His head hurt to bad.

"Derrick!"

"D- man! Answer us!"

"Derrick?"

"Yo, Harrington!"

"What happened?"

"Is he ok?"

"I call Massie!"

"Call 911"

There were just to many voices and he couldn't concentrate.

And then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**told youuuu! yeaha so ill update soon.**

**love you guys!**

**reveiwwwww please that makes me go faster!**

**exohhhh,**

**meagn**


	13. Gossip? Danggg

**hows this for updating fasttt? so the poll is now at a close... :. **

**please just forget what i said in the last chapters about future events that ill write about. im doing things differently!**

**butttttt itll still be good. liek the same ideaaa.**

Cam sat waiting in the reception area outside of Derrick's hospital room.

He had nothing to do. He finished his homework, explored the hospital, and he couldn't talk to Claire because she was asleep on his lap.

Oh, Claire.

He really loved her and wanted to tell her endlessly and do everything for her.

"Cam?" Josh whispered.

He was lying across the sofa reading Sports Illustrated. Alicia was in the chair by his head reading Cosmo Girl!.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it? He's been out for a long time," Josh whispered- responded.

"Uh, I think 11- yeah so like 4 hours **(PS: that happened after school, after the soccer practice!)**, that's a long time!"

"Hmmm?" It was Claire starting to get up.

"Shoot! She should sleep she needs her rest!" Cam thought.

"What time is it- is he up yet?" Claire stared up into Cam's eyes.

"It's 11 and no he's not up, I'll wake you up when he is though. Go back to bed," he whispered to her.

"Kay," she smiled, kissed his hand, and then dozed off.

"Massie Block?" The ancient nurse walked out of Derrick's room holding a wooden clipboard with stickers of stars all over it, said.

"YES?" Massie jumped out her seat and through her homework aside running up to the nurse in her Juicy tracksuit.

"Derrick would like to see you, and Cam Fisher, the rest of you can come in and see him in about 10 minutes." She motioned for them to follow her.

Cam gently removed Claire's head from his lap and whispered in her ear the latest developments. She smiled to let him know she heard him.

Massie speed walked to the back of the room where his bed was located. He was lying down with his eyes open staring at the ceiling.

"How long have I been out?"

"Like 4 hours, you hit your head pretty hard, man," Cam said.

"I'm sorry you guys are here, you can go if you want," Derrick whispered.

"Derrick? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just tired. My parents had to leave because of a plane they had to catch."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll be here with you till you're better!" Massie climbed into the bed and sat at his head and played with his hair.

He smiled at her.

"I'm going to screw Dempsey up, he better learn to sleep with his eyes open," Derrick shouted.

"Take it easy, man, you got me Josh, Kemp, and Plovert for that," Cam said.

"I want to finish it myself, I can get out tonight so on Monday, it's on," Derrick stared out the window overlooking the city, probably thinking about his attack plan.

Massie shot Cam a firm "do something" look.

"Listen, D, he wants you to fight him, so don't- do the opposite. Pretend you're over it and then when he finally relaxes, ATTACK!" Cam smiled at him.

"Yeah… maybe I will. So on Tuesday…" Derrick smiled.

"Oh God, just call the others in, they're worried about you," Massie instructed.

"Kay." Cam walked over to the door and got the others. Claire leaned on his shoulder because she was still half way asleep.

"Hey guys!"

"Dude!"

"Finally!"

"Ehmagawd!"

"Are you okay?"

"STOP!" Massie's voice was louder then anyone's.

"He can't have to much going on around him at once," she shared with them.

"So…. Anything to talk about?"

"I have gossip!" Alicia bounced in her Mui Mui flats.

"How many points?"

"Uh, 5," Alicia said.

"Kay go ahead," Massie insisted.

"We're getting a new student Monday, Holly Shantana. She's from the south and played soccer, goalie to be exact. She was the best at her school, even with the guys. Three colleges already wanted her." She shot Massie a "look out" look.

"From the south?" Derrick looked excited.

"Yeah, why?"

"I grew up there!"

"And you're goalie, she could help you defend Dempsey's kick," Kemp joked.

"Shut up, Perv," Massie snapped.

On the inside she was dying of worry. Holly and Derrick had so much in common. What if he realized he liked her better? Ehmagawd!

**-DH's Thoughts-**

"Oh man! She sounds perfect! Star goalie, maybe she could show me some tricks! I'm sure Massie is jealous, we'll she has no reason to be, I love her!"

**-MB's Thoughts-**

"I'll kill her if she takes one step in a 5 mile radius of Derrick. He's mine and I'll make sure she knows it!"

* * *

**kayy. so next ill do whatever. remember you still have clams date on fridayyy : then some josh and alicia fluff will come. haha.**

**reveiw if you want moree!**

**exohh,**

**megan**

* * *


	14. Date: Clam Style

**hey sorry i havent updated in a while. my life is super busyyyy. ya know?? anywayyy. this is cam and calires fluffier then fluff date :D. excited??? you should be.**

Claire walked into the movies thinking only one thing: don't fall.

It was ridiculous what Massie had forced her into: DKNY dark wash skinny jeans, Sandali Sequin Slides, and a 7 for all Man Kind ruffle cami top. She would freezing and off balanced all night.

"It's important to look good, not feel good," Massie had told her as she forced her into it.

She was on her way to her date with Cam. She planned to attend Massie's sleepover later in the night and share all the (hopefully) juicy gossip with the Pretty Committee.

She looked around the crowed lobby for Cam. He told her he'd meet her somewhere in the lobby, but he wasn't anywhere! Was he ditching her?

"Hey!" Cam waved to her as he put his phone away in the back of his Diesel jean pocket. He looked so hot in those jeans, long sleeved dark grey top and his leather jacket (of course).

"Hey," Claire said. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ears that had Massie's diamond studs in them.

"Ready for the movie? What do you want to see?" Cam took her hand and led her to the ticket booth.

"Uh how about… Twilight? I heard it was ah- mazing!" Claire really just wanted to gush over Rob Pattinson and hopefully make Cam act like him.

"Uh…sure." Cam wrinkled his nose in distaste. Claire laughed in her hand so he couldn't hear.

He paid for her ticket and they got a pack of gummies and two large sodas for the show.

During the movie Claire held Cam's hand and watched him actually enjoy the movie.

After the movie they walked outside and stood in the humid air staring at each other.

"That was actually good, that Edward guy knows how to impress a girl, " Cam smiled.

"Yeah. He's okay. Nothing compared to you," Claire whispered. She knew it was cheesy, but he had been so good to her and she felt that she never did anything in repay.

Cam smiled. "Let's go to the park over there."

"Kay!"

They walked over there, hand in hand, talking about friends, what they've been up to and their families.

Finally they reached the park. They made a beeline for the swings and immediately started swinging.

"I bet I could get higher then you," Cam yelled to Claire.

"Doubt it. I am a pro swinger," Claire shouted back.

"Fine in 10 swings who's the highest then jump off to see who get's farthest," Cam challenged.

"You're on." Claire started swinging.

Swing 1.. 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10

"Highest!" Claire yelled.

They jumped off immediately and Cam landed about a foot in front of Claire. Their hair got covered in sand.

"Farthest," Cam whispered.

"I got to much air," Claire laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, keep making excuses." Cam rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah." Claire whispered.

Cam smiled and put his face down so they were lying down facing each other.

"So, Claire, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but I can't promise I'll answer."

"Fair enough."

Claire laughed.

Cam cleared his throat in an unsuccessful attempt to be serious. "I want to know why you go out with me and what it was like for you when we weren't going out."

"What?!"

"C'mon! Please answer. I'll answer it too!" Cam tried to do the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine. It was torture and it took me forever to get over it and when I realized you liked Olivia I thought you didn't deserve someone like me…"

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"I'm not rich Cam, I'm not beautiful like Massie or Alicia or Olivia, and I eat sugar."

"But that's what I like about you. I tried getting Olivia to eat sugar with me and she freaked out. She was my rebound Claire I got her to make you jealous and when I saw you in health my heart stopped because you looked like you were over me and I cared, a lot. It hurt."

"So I'm guessing we never break- up and stay together forever and have kids and have careers and love each other forever?" Claire smiled at him

"That sounds about right."

"Cool."

"Oh, great I have to take you back. C'mon."

While Cam called Harris, Claire texted Massie.

**Be prepared to get a whole lot of gossip. :D**

"Kay let's go."

They walked back to Harris's car and on the car ride home talked about the best movie out there.

"Well, here you are." Harris unlocked the doors for Claire.

Cam got out to and walked her to the backyard gate.

Claire shivered.

"Are you cold?"

Claire laughed at this.

"A duh!" She wanted to say.

"Yeah," she said.

"Here take this." Cam pulled off his leather jacket and gave it to Claire.

OH MY GAWD!! Cam never gave this to anyone. ANYONE!

"Thanks!"

"Keep care of it," Cam joked.

"Bye." Claire smiled at him.

Cam leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I think I kinda love you, Claire. Really."

"I know I love you Cam."

Claire kissed him one more time before flying off to tell of her and Cam's plans together to her best friends.

* * *

**woo baby. it was getting hot over there. :) **

**so what do you want me to write next. im thinking a party planning meeting. remember that??? and then maybe like a josh and alicia date. and then gotta get some K&D in the mixx. oh and massie and derrick???**

**LEMME KNOW!!**

**reveiwww. and i go faster. because believe it or not i came on fanfiction and looked at my reveiws and i was like "omg i NEED to update theres so many ahmazing reveiws! hell yeaha!!" :]**

**exohhhhhh always,  
megannn**

* * *


	15. Will You be my Date?

**heres your chapter. its kinda filler. idkkk. :p**

* * *

"OK!! We need to plan this party. Invites are first!" Massie was sitting in front of her computer ready to type up a super cute invitation.

It was Saturday morning and the girls spent all night talking about Claire's date, Massie's trouble with the new girl, and Alicia and Josh.

Kristin and Dylan were quiet because of their whole Kemp situation.

Massie wanted to tell them how stupid they were being and to just make up, but she held it in.

"Well, what's our theme going to be?" Claire asked while brushing her long blond- white hair.

"Royalty. And we can have a king and queen of the party and me and Derrick will get a crown and stuff." Massie gave a toothy smile and checked out her reflection in the mirror across from her.

She was still in her purple pajamas. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had lavender sheep skin slippers on. 9.6

"Yeah! We can have servants walking around serving food, purple everywhere, diamonds hanging in the trees, thrones for chairs, and slow dances!" Alicia clapped excitedly.

"Perfect. And I think I know how to do the invitations." Massie click on her room clicker "Stereo" and Let it Rock came on.

Ten minutes later Massie pressed print and a shiny invitation came out on special glossy invitation cards. **(Pretend this is in glossy, sparkly, swirly purple script!)**

Your Presence Is Requested to The Pretty Committee's Halloween Party

Royalty is the theme.

Details to follow if you RSVP by Wednesday to any of us

Exoh, Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristin, and Dylan

It had a purple border and a crown in the corner.

"Simple yet cute." Massie said.

"Short, yet everything is there." Claire announced.

"Nice yet still bossy." Alicia smiled.

"Eye catching yet not trashy." Kristin traced her finger around the edges.

"Perfect." Dylan summed it up.

"OK!" Massie stood up and put the invitation in a bag.

"We need to think of our outfits!" Alicia whined.

"Yeah!" Claire ran and got a pen and paper to write ideas on.

"First, Dylan and Kristin need to decide on who's getting Kemp." Massie looked deep into their eyes.

They looked at the ground and scowled at each other.

It was silent for about five minutes while Alicia filed her already perfect nails, Claire drew an eye on the paper, Massie petted Bean, and Kristin and Dylan stared each other down.

The only sound that came was from Kristin's cell phone which suddenly beeped, letting her know she got a text message.

COMING HOME! BE AT OCD MONDAY

Kristin let out a scream. "YAY!!!!"

I THOUGHT U H8 OCD

BUT YOU GO THERE

AW! CANT W8 2 C U

"You can have him," Kristin said.

"What?" Dylan smiled.

"I have Dune now!"

"Ehmagawd! He's coming back?" Alicia jumped up and ran over to Kristin hungry for the latest gossip.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Kristin gave a mega- watt smile.

"On Monday we'll have fill him in on our outfits." Massie wrote his name down on the list of invites.

"I think everyone should draw an outfit that they want their dates to wear to be them and then we give it to them." Dylan shrugged.

"We need them to ask us." Kristin pointed out.

"Derrick already asked me, kinda." Massie replied.

"Invite them to an iChat." Alicia suggested.

"Kay. Claire text Cam to tell Derrick." Massie said as she went over by her computer.

Ten minutes later when all the girls were sure they were as close to a ten as they could, they turned it on.

"Hey, Block." Derrick said.

"Hey!" Massie smiled.

"So what's this about?" Chris asked as he texted someone on his phone.

"Well, first of all, Kristin has a new boyfriend, so you guys need to be friends with him." Alicia said.

"Who is this kid?" Kemp asked.

"His names Dune, surfer, hot, travels." Alicia summarized.

"Do we have to?" Derrick whined.

"Yes." Massie shot him a firm look.

Kristine just looked down, embarrassed.

"Fine. About your party, do we get invites?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, we just made them!" Claire answered.

"And were still going as each other, whoever our dates are," Josh asked.

"Yup." Alicia smiled.

"And you guys need to pick dates by tomorrow night otherwise you're uninvited." Massie said.

"Alicia will you go with me, please?" Josh batted his thick eyelashes and smiled at Alicia.

She giggled. "Of course!"

"Cool. I'm in." Josh smirked at Derrick.

"Block, will you do me the honor of letting me be your date to the Halloween party?" Derrick asked.

"Sure." Massie said, sounding bored.

Kemp's phone started beeping and he looked down and read the message.

"Dylan?"

"Yes?" Dylan smiled a mega- watt smile.

He gulped. "Will you go with me?"

"I guess." Dylan offered a smile and then examined he nails even though she was jumping for joy on the inside.

"Nice."

"MASSIE! ALICIA'S DRIVER IS HERE!" Inez called through the intercom.

"I'm going with Alicia," Kristin said. Dylan nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well I'll text you the details of the party, me and Claire can work them out."

"Bye, guys!" Massie clicked the power button and the colorful screen faded to a dull blank page.

"Well, Claire, why didn't Cam ask you?" Massie asked, worried.

"He did. I got a text." Claire showed Massie her cell phone's screen.

WILL YOU BE MY D8? XOXO

"A text?" Massie scrunched up her small nose.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going to get ready, I have to go with my family to look at new cars." Claire smiled.

"Finally. Cheers big ears!"

"Same goes big nose."

They cracked up at their old joke.

And then Claire left, leaving Massie to plan out a super cool party.

* * *

**IMPORTANTTTT!!!!  
ok so now i'm on x-mas break sooo that means up dates more often then usualll. :D cus NO FINALS! :)**

**REVEIWWW (the more the faster... :))**

**exohh,  
megann. 3**


	16. The Text

**hola amigas! i am in a bad mood cus now i have to study for finals. :[[. lol. thats what facebook is for though, to distract me! haha. soooo this is a funn chapter. enjoyy!!**

* * *

By the next day at school the any word on Massie's party was worth major gossip.

Everyone wanted an invitation, only this time not everyone was invited. Becca was trying to persuade everyone about coming to her party, but no one listen they only cared about Massie.

So that's why the PC and the crushes came to school early and sat by Massie's Oak ready to hand out the invitations to the worthy people.

Only about fifty people total would be there because it was a very private (and expensive) event. Massie was so excited for this to happen because of the fabulous outfits that were planned yesterday night on an AIM chat room with everybody.

About five minutes after they reached the tree a whole crowed of hoping students surrounded them like they were J. Lo and her crew.

"OK! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!" Alicia shouted.

No one heard her, they were too busy whispering or shouting for an invitation.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Josh shouted. He smiled at Alicia letting her know he was always there to help her.

They all stopped talking and looked at Massie who had her hand on her hip and the other hand in Derrick's who was looking at Massie lovingly like the rest of the students in the crowd.

"Just so you guys know, not everyone will get an invitation, it's exclusive." Massie smirked. She loved the fact that she got to choose who was worthy of this event. Like she was basically choosing the social scene here, pointing out the LBRS (like Becca who was getting super annoying waving a dollar store bought poster that had an ad for her party on it).

"Only fifty students will be invited." Dylan added.

"And they are…" Massie had the honor of reading the names while the PC and crushes handed them the invitations and congratulating them.

"Congrats to all of you who were invited, I guess you make the A-list or high on the B-list of the social scene here." Massie gave a mega- watt smile and sauntered away holding Derrick's hand and having "her crew" follow behind her.

Becca could be heard in the distance trying to cheer people up and inviting them to her party at a private bowling ally with a "too die for" arcade, but no one listened.

All through the day Massie was bouncing up and down.

Her life was perfect: she had maximum alpha potential, the hottest boyfriend, killer friends, and was hosting the hottest party of the season.

All of the sudden in the middle of math class her phone vibrated, indicating that she got a text.

Assuming it was Derrick or a PC member, she opened it without a worry thinking it would be gossip or a cute message.

But it was the opposite of that. It was from an unknown number.

**BEWARE MASSIE BLOCK. BEWARE.**

* * *

**uh----- whoa!! lol. more dramaaa!! i love itt. i just hope you can keep up with itt. :]]**

**REVEIWW!!  
&& a special thanks to 1011 and all my other reveiwers. yo umake me happy!**

**exohhhh. 33**


	17. Author's note

**ok real fast i just want to say something.**

**ok if you guys dont like my story fine whatever its not for everyone. but seriouslyyyyy dont be reveiwing me telling me im a bitch for sticking up for myself. and maybe all the details in my story are diff. then lisi's version. uh hello news flash:: the title says moi's version so that means MY version and what i want. so in my world puma track suits are cute. and can be a 9.5 and their hair can be up and still look cute and claire can borrow massies clothes and wear high heels. ok??? i dont wanna sound like a a bitch but cmon. and the other stuff i put it dont hate on it even if it is old.**

**but thatnks to all the good reveiws i get you have no idea how much i love them!!!!**

**EXOHXOHEXOHEXOHEXOHEXOH,,**

**megann 33**


	18. Her Worse Mistake

**OK so i have a 6 day weekend b/c its too cold to go out of my house to school...idk its weird. So i'll try getting 2 new chapters in. i may update again today! depends on the reveiws... :)**

* * *

It was Monday and that meant exactly four days to the party.

The PC were getting all these random acts of kindness from LBRs hopping that the would find room in their hearts to invite them, but all the PC did was eat, use, or throw away their gifts in front of the LBR who was stupid enough to waste their money.

Alicia was excited for today because big drama would be happening. The new girl Holly Shantana was coming today and she could already sense Massie's jealousy.

Massie marched straight over to the tool shed and ducked behind it.

"RATING TIME!" Massie stepped forward first.

"Uh, Mass, don't you always go last?" Kristen twirled a piece of her wavy blond hair that landed just above the middle of her back.

"I'm the only one who needs to look good because in case you haven't noticed my relationship is on the line. You guys all look fine." Massie spun on her chocolate brown wedge.

It was Alicia's job to rate Massie.

She took in her sleeveless brown shirtdress that flowed with the breeze and her curled hair. The wedges made her legs look super toned and skinny and the shortness of the dress showed off her tan. She had on gold bangles and her infamous gold charm bracelet. Her eyes were dusted with gold and underlined in black. She seemed to glow with beauty.

"10" Alicia blurted.

Massie huffed. Usually her rule was no 10's unless for special occasions, but she was letting it slide this time.

"Let's go!" They all lined up, Massie in the center with Claire on her left and Alicia on her right, Dylan next to Claire and Kristen next to Alicia.

"Walk to the beat of Just Dance by Lady Gaga."

And they did, Alicia loved the stares they got from the boys and the glares they got from the girls who were jealous of how beautiful they were.

Suddenly Massie stopped. Instinctivly the rest of them did to and retraced their steps so they were lined up with Massie.

"Massie, what's wrong?" Claire asked looking concerned. Her big blue eyes looked extra bright thanks to the eyeliner Massie forced applied to her that morning.

She simply just pointed towards their Oak.

Alicia gasped.

Kristen clenched her fists.

Dylan hate squinted.

Claire cross her arms and glared in the direction.

The boys [including Dune!] were all surrounding a girl that was more beautiful then Alicia, kind of.

She had a deep tan that looked natural, long bright blond hair that was wavy and popped against her skin. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to hypnotize the boys. Her long fingers were painted silver, something only she could pull off. She had full, light pink lips and a perfect smile. Her teeth looked snow white against that tan. She was skinny, but looked muscular. Her outfit consisted of a pink sundress, white Havana's and a cute anklet fastened against her skinny ankle. She had an effortless beauty and it seemed like she wasn't afraid to use it.

What hurt Alicia the most was Josh and how he was sitting next to her reading her schedule frantically trying to find a class with her.

Kemp and Plovert were massaging her feet and smiling every time she laughed because it tickled. Derrick, Cam and her were in a deep conversation about soccer. And Dune was entering his phone number in her cell phone.

Massie growled under her breath and without warning stomped her way over to the Oak.

She stood there waiting for the rest of the girls to catch up and then she spoke.

"And you are…" Massie asked Holly. Alicia knew Massie liked to seem uninterested in everything.

"I'm Holly Shantana, I'm new."

"Well then I'll give you a pass for sitting at my Oak for today."

"Oh I'm sorry, Derrick here said you wouldn't mind, you must be Massie and the Pretty Committee. The guys described them perfectly, the skinny blonde is Claire, wow you do have pretty eyes! Good pick Cam. And the Spanish one is Alicia, I heard all about you. And the red head is Dylan, I hear you like to eat."

Dylan turned bright red.

"Oh, no! Don't worry, I do too! I just spend half my time on a treadmill or on the soccer field. And then your Kristen, we should definitely play soccer sometime together. And that leaves Massie, the infamous legend of this grade."

Holly stood up. "It was sooo great meeting you. I'll see you around."

She leaned down and planted a kiss on each of the guy's cheeks.

Then she gathered her things and walked away.

"Hey baby!" Derrick smiled at Massie like nothing happened.

But Massie simply glared at the back of Holly Shantana's head.

She just made her biggest mistake, messing with Massie Block.

* * *

**i loveeee drama. so those of you who said everthing was going perfectly and that was stupid, that was my plan all along.**

**REVEIW and youll find out what happens when Holly and Massie have to be partners fr a class.. and what happens when someone finds holly with their man..**

**EXOHHHH.**


	19. Deal with the Devil

"Ugh, I hate her!" Massie yelled to herself when she walked into the cafeteria and found her sitting at table 18.

Her being Holly.

Derrick and the guys were in line getting God knows what fattening item and as soon as Derrick turned around and saw her sitting there he made a beeline for her.

Massie stopped and watched it all.

He touched her arm and whispered something to her and she nodded.

Massie charged over there.

"Oh Holly, stealing my LUNCH TABLE NOW???" Massie put her hands on her slim waist.

"I was just sitting at a table May- see."

"Well why don't you go over to where it would suit you better like the LBR section."

"LBR?"

"LOSER BEYOND REPAIR!"

"I'm sorry it's just my first day here and I'm trying to make friends. Derrick here was nice enough to help me with soccer tryouts coming up for the girls and Cam was going to show me around the school."

Alicia ballooned with pride that Josh was remaining faithful.

"And Josh was going to show me around town on Friday."

Alicia quickly glared at Josh.

Claire suddenly got a look in her eyes like she felt sorry for her.

"I could give you some pointers on the teachers and New York behavior if you want. Not to long ago I was new here from Florida."

"That would be so great!"

Claire smiled and avoided Massie's eyes.

Kristen jumped in. "I could help you and Derrick, I'm captain of the girl's team here." She seemed to think for a minute. "Probably for not much longer though, since they'll probably want you."

"OH NO! I don't want to be captain, it takes such a strong leader and I'm far too shy." She drawled in her southern accent.

Dune smiled at Kristen and gave her a thumbs up for being so nice.

Holly picked at her sundae.

"You eat sugar too??" Dylan and Claire exclaimed together.

Massie rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't live without it, I've tried diets but they don't work for me, so I just run a lot."

"I should try that." Dylan examined Holly's waist.

"I'll come with you!" Holly smiled.

"Perfect!"

What was happening? Everyone was loving HOLLY nawt her!

Alicia and Massie were going to have to team up to stop her.

"Alicia?" Holly asked.

Oh, great.

"Yeah?"

"Are you naturally that pretty or what?"

Alicia smiled like this was a "I get asked this alllllll the time question".

"It's all natural."

"And all mine!" Josh shouted. He high fived Kemp.

"Wow! You must have like model parents."

"Model and lawyer." Alicia shared.

"Wow."

Alicia batted the air like it was no big deal.

Soon everyone was talking to Holly.

Once when they were all in a deep conversation Holly looked up and smirked at Massie.

Massie gasped and made a deal with herself to expose this trash.

It was more like a deal with the devil, and the devil was pissed.

OCD was going to turn into hell soon.

* * *

**ohhhh Holly is a sneaky one!**

**anyway..REVEIW please. ii needed this in here so Massie had a reason to really hate her and next chapter will be when theyre partners. :]]**

**reveiwww.**

**exooohhhhh!**


	20. Dance Off

**heyy peopless! ok so i got like 10 reveiws tlling me to update ASAP and i was so happy with them i decided to.! :]] here you gooo!**

* * *

**HOLLY'S POV**

I walked into my 8th period class scared.

I knew Massie also had gym 8th period and I was in no mood to be near her. After I stupidly gave her that smirk during lunch she is totally on to me.

I was never popular back home. I was the best athlete, sure, but I spent days tanning before moving up here and bought a whole new girly wardrobe.

The guys here seemed to like me. The girls seemed to be jealous of me. But I was only jealous of one person.

Alicia.

She was naturally super beautiful, knew everything, had such a hot boyfriend, and was beta to the most powerful clique.

I've always longed to be a beta. They had it made.

It was plan to make it look like I wanted Derrick and Massie's throne. I would really (secretly) be going for Alicia's spot and Josh.

I liked the other girls though. Claire was super sweet, Dylan was funny and knew how to have fun like I did back home, and Kristen was athletic and smart like me.

Massie I didn't know. She seemed nice if she liked you.

I pushed open the door to the locker room and gasped.

This was nothing like our back home.

Instead of metal red lockers, these were sleek stainless steel ones with a keypad to enter your code. I looked at one girl's locker which was open. There was a rack with 5 hangers, 2 hooks, a mirror, and shelf.

On one wall it was a full mirror and the other a giant vanity with a hairdryer and big mirrors lined with light bulbs. On the counter there was Q- tips, lotions, and mouthwash.

Cool.

I looked down at the number of my locker. Cool it was in the back by the showers.

I walked over and punched in my favorite code.

7-6-2-7

It spelled SOCR on my phone. It was as close to soccer as I could get.

I threw my Ralph Lauren gym bag in there and striped down to my Calvin Klein matching bra and underwear.

All the sudden the bell rang to be out in the gym in 2 minutes.

I quick threw on the navy short shorts and White tank top. What a uniform.

I tied my shoes and threw my hair in a loose side pony tail.

The bell rang right as I walked out the door.

I searched the room for a familiar face.

Massie, Derrick and Kristen were in here.

"EVERYONE GO OVER TO THE EAST WALL AND LOOK AT YOUR PARTNERS NAME AND MEET UP WITH THEM. GRAB A SPOT ON THE FLOOR AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS." The coach yelled.

I walked over and when I saw who I was paired with my heart dropped.

Massie Block and Holly Shantana.

"Ugh are you serious?" Massie hissed behind me.

We walked over to the center of the floor.

"THIS UNIT IS ALL ABOUT DANCE. WE WANT YOU AND YOUR PARTNERS TO HAVE A LITTLE DANCE OFF TO TEST YOUR SKILLS. TOMORROW WE WILL SPILT YOU UP INTO 3 GROUPS BASED ON WHAT YOUR PARTNERS GRADE YOU AS. GO!!!"

"I hope you can keep up," Massie said to me.

"We'll see."

The beat to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce came on.

Massie did a jazz square. I held back a laugh.

I kicked my leg high in the air. I think it's called a botma or something.

She shook her hips in a cool way.

I did a turn on one foot.

She bent back with one hand, touched the ground and came up.

I popped, locked, and dropped it.

By now everyone was looking at our little dance off.

She did a toe touch.

I did a sashay and jumped doing the splits in the air.

She did some unknown hip-hop move.

The song ended.

But I ended the dance off by doing the splits.

The crowed cheered.

"Very good. I think both of you can make it to the elite dance group."

"Glad too." Massie said without taking her eyes off of me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That was awesome!" Derrick ran over and gave Massie a hug.

"Thanks!" Something seemed to change in her. Like all the sudden she stopped hating me.

"Wow, when did you get so flexible Mass?" Kristen asked her.

"Oh well, I used to be a dancer but I just stretch all the time."

"Cool."

While the others finished up dancing Massie and I got to get a drink.

We never talked.

The bell rang meaning I got to go home. Finally!

Tomorrow would be interesting since I had my outfit for Josh all planned out…

* * *

**ooohh holly! are your team holly or PC?? let me know cus that may alter my plan.. :]]**

**reveiw! and maybe there will another chapter today!...**

**exohh.**


	21. Dance is where the Gossip Starts

**Heyy! i'm _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_X123816209386187361238912342 that it's been so long since i've updated but things just got super busy but now its sumer which mean ill write more! woo! so enjoyyy!**

* * *

Alicia lived for dance. It was her way of escaping al the drama at school and finally being the best and getting to do what SHE wanted, not Massie Block.

Today was free day, which meant the teacher was gone so she left a mixed CD and each girl was to let loose and dance.

Though it may sound easy, each girl must also come up with a 30 routine also.

"So do you like the new girl, Holly?" Olivia Ryan asked Alicia. For weeks Alicia had avoided talking to her, but now she figured Massie was over her Olivia hate obsession and talked to her. Strictly in dance class only, of course.

"Yeah! She gives me more compliments then my dad. It's so…nice."

"She helped me with my math, for some reason the whole factoring thing is hard… I don't think the teacher explained it very well."

Alicia rolled her eyes. She was in Olivia's math class and everyone but her had an A in factoring.

"Well anyway I think she likes Josh." Olivia started turning on her small feet and stopped after 3 when she noticed Alicia glaring at her.

"Repeat?"

"Well I just see her side- glancing at him and always watching you two together. Like she's plotting something."

"Are you sure?!"

"Well I could be wrong, but they're both in my Spanish I could like spy on them for you…" Olivia shrugged.

"Ok. But you know there's no need to right…?" Alicia widened her eyes.

"Of course not Josh tot-ally into you."

Alicia relaxed. Of course Olivia was wrong, I mean she was wrong about everything.

"But what about Derrington?" Olivia looked at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to her problems.

"What about him?" Alicia asked while stretching for the splits, which she planned to put in her routine at the end.

"It's soooooooo obvious she likes him too!!!" Olivia as getting excited about all the gossip she thought she was providing.

Alicia thought about it as she stretched her hamstring. Holly did flirt with him a lot and right in front of Massie…

"I'll see what my sources say."

"OK!"

Alicia continued stretching.

"Leesh?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something…?" Olivia dropped into the perfect right splits so she was at Alicia's level.

"What?"

"Are Claire and Cam…" Alicia could see in Olivia's eyes her sadness, but since Claire was one of her best friends she had to take her side.

"They're in love. I don't think any force on the universe could break them up."

"Oh OK. I just… oh never mind."

Olivia walked out of the room and then the bell rang signaling it was 6 and time to go home.

Alicia thought about their conversation as she took an extra long shower.

Was Olivia right? Did Holly like Josh?

Well it didn't matter since she had her outfit all planned out for tomorrow…

* * *

**hah. i drama in case you havent noticeddd. but reveiw!! give me ideas on what you want to read cus idkk what to write next....**

**exohhh!**


	22. All Great Actors are Players

**heyy! heres a massington chapter. god im obsessed with these! i need a clam and kylan and dristan and joslica....SO MUCH TO DO!! enjoy!**

Massie stepped out of the Range Rover's front seat with a slight pout on her mouth and wide, scared eyes (of course hidden) behind her Marc by Marc Jacobs sunglasses.

What if Derrick didn't show? Or worse what if someone saw her alone?

"Massie, 6 o'clock," Isaac warned.

She gave a quick thumbs up behind her back, annoyed by the interruption.

As soon as Isaac drove off to head to the gym, which he needed to des- per- at- ly, she walked into Pinkberry and looked around.

"BLOCK! OVER HERE!" Derrick shouted across the restaurant. She would have scolded him for his lack of manners but after seeing him in his soccer uniform she instantly did a quick Lauren Conrad- forgive and forget.

Was she too dressed up in her Gucci sundress? Were her lips shiny enough? Was her hair parted weird?

"Hello? Are you going to talk?" Derrick took a huge bite of his yogurt as he waited for her to answer.

"Hey, what's up?" She flashed her most dazzling smile.

"Oh nothing just got done with soccer. How about you?"

"Just got done planning the Halloween party."

"Oh yeah! It's this Friday right?"

"Yeah…you do have your outfits ready?"

"Well…" Derrick looked at the ceiling,

Massie laughed. "Get it done!!!"

"I will. Thursday night." Derrick grinned evilly.

Massie just stared at him, her lips partly open in shock.

"KIDDING!" He pushed her a little.

"Oh. I was scared. This is huge because it's the first party of the year this sets the expectation and you can believe it will be too high for anyone to outdo."

"Yeah, yeah that's a girl stuff." Derrick rolled his eyes playfully.

Massie rolled hers in sorrow for his lack of knowing the importance of this party.

Just then the bell dinged signaling that someone had just walked in. For some reason Massie and Derrick turned to look.

It was Dempsey and he was staring at Massie and Derrick in disgust.

In 4 long strides he was in front of them.

"How's the eye Herrington?"

Derrick replied, "It was fine until you walked in, now looking at you makes it hurt much worse."

Massie snorted behind her hand.

"You ever going to get revenge? I've been waiting…"

"I'm so much more mature then that." Derrick side- glanced at Massie waiting for her response to that.

All she did was give a quick smile.

"Interesting. I mean considering you are the one who pulls down his pants and shows his bare butt to the world."

"It's his _thing_, humpty Dempsey. All great athletes have a _thing_." Massie patted Derrick's knee under the table, hopefully it showed she was always there for him and he didn't have to depend on someone…say Holly…for support.

"Well all great actors are players…"

"Too bad you have no one to play…" Derrick muttered.

"Your girlfriend…"

"We aren't and never will go out Dempsey get it out of your head," Massie snapped.

"Dude, not cool at all." Derrick looked like he was starting to get pissed.

Dempsey laid his hand on Massie's back.

Massie quickly swatted it off. Derrick stood up.

"LEAVE NOW," Derrick shouted. His face was red in anger.

"No I think I'll stay," Dempsey said as he pulled up a chair.

"What has gotten into you? Go save the whales or something," Massie said to Dempsey.

"Were leaving, let's go Block." Derrick pulled her out of her chair and took her hand and led her out of the shop.

"Are you ok?" Massie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

"I really, really, really want to go back in and turn his face inside out."

"He's not worth it. We still have 45 minutes, let's go window shopping!"

Derrick made a face. "Fine," he muttered under his breath.

So for the next 45 minutes they looked at all the cute shops. Derrick ended up getting a new belt and he bought Massie an ah-dorable bracelet that said "_forever_" on it.

Right before Isaac pulled up to Pinkberry Derrick snuck in a cute, quick kiss and whispered, "I love you" in Massie's ear.

Her whole body went weightless and she felt like she could fly.

"I love you too."

And then she got into the Range Rover and drove away from the most perfect boy she would ever date.

* * *

**aww ily derrick! lol.**

**reveiw pleaseee!!! with ideas of what you want that helps so much!**

**exohhhh!!!**

* * *


End file.
